Toilet training is often a difficult and tedious process for both the child and his or her caregiver. One of the greatest challenges that a caregiver has is to persuade the child to use the toilet when they need to urinate. However, children are sometimes intimidated or simply disinterested in transitioning from diapers to regular toilet use. Forcing an unwilling child to use a toilet can be counterproductive and can reinforce the child's fear or disinterest in the process.
Consequently, there is a need for toilet training aids that make the experience of using the toilet amusing for the child so as to encourage further use of the toilet. A toilet training process that is amusing for the child can make the process easier and consequently more enjoyable for both the child and his or her caregiver. An activity in which the source of amusement to the child is directly related to the activity of urinating in the toilet could have a strong effect in developing a positive incentive in the child's mind for using the toilet.
Positive reinforcement has long been a highly regarded motivational tool in many training endeavors. That is, an offering of desirable effects or consequences for a behavior is provided to increase the probability of that behavior being repeated in the future. In terms of positive reinforcement, a reward should be offered when desirous of motivating a child to use a toilet instead of soiling his or her diaper. Furthermore, that reward must be given to the child after each successful potty experience to reinforce the behavior.
Various systems for facilitating toilet training have been developed. These systems include paper targets, electronic fluid detection systems with audible feedback, compositions that change from white to another color upon wetting by urine, and so forth. Various other teaching tools are available, such as, books, videotapes, charts with stickers, personalized toilets, packages that include a boy or girl doll and a toilet for the doll, and so forth. However, many of these systems are costly, and call for complicated or time consuming setup for the caregiver and/or the management of a multiplicity of parts and pieces.
A known composition is a color additive powder mixed with salt. When urine contacts the composition, the composition dissolves and turns into a non-white color. The intent of the color change of the powder is to provide visual stimulation to the child to encourage him or her to use the toilet. Long-term use of this salt-based composition can be detrimental to plumbing when the urine/salt/color additive mixture is rinsed out of the basin of a child training toilet. In particular, water high in salinity contains significant quantities of total dissolved solids (TDS). Water high in TDS can be harsh on home plumbing systems causing early corrosion of pipes, scaling and spotting, reduced lifespan of appliances, and so forth.
Consequently, a need exists for a toilet training aid and process for facilitating toilet training that enhances the positive experience for the child, is simple to setup and manage for the child's caregiver, and is not harmful to the plumbing.